


Over You

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis came home from a date with Eleanor. He couldn't believe what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Over You by Miranda Lambert. Xx.

 

Louis leaned over and whispered in Eleanor's ear, "I'm going home. I'll see you later, okay?"

Eleanor was very drunk, grinding up against Louis. "Okkaay," She slurred.

Louis grabbed his jacket, leaving Eleanor with her sister Tina, who looked almost exactly like El. He felt a chill up his spine as soon as he stepped into the cold February air. He got into his car and drove the few miles to his and Harry's shared flat. Harry. Louis wasn't sure where the two stood. They were best mates, and then things got interesting. Louis found himself falling harder and harder for Harry each day, unaware of the mutual feelings. That was, until Louis got up the courage and asked the Holmes Chapel lad out. They were so happy, until managment stepped in. They hired Eleanor to be Larry's 'beard.' The more time they spent together, the more Louis began to fall for Eleanor, as well. He completely left Harry in the dust, staying at El's place more often than not. When he came back to the flat, Harry was almost always sitting on their couch, staring off into the distance. This was not one of those nights, Louis decided, when he arrived at the flat and found the curly haired lad was nowhere in sight.

"Harry!...Harry!...Styles!...Hazza!...Haz?" He called, his voice cracking. He received no answer. He went into the bedroom, an aching feeling developing in the pit of his stomach. He found the bed was neatly made, and a letter was sitting atop the duvet. There was a single wilting flower that Louis could barely make out as a violet. Louis picked up the note shakily, the aching feeling growing immensely. The note was in girly handwriting, handwriting Louis had recogized as Harry's. He began to read, curious as to what was in store for him.

**_Dearest Lou,_ **

**_You have no idea how hard this is to say...erm, write. But I can't do this anymore. I was so happy with you. You were the first boyfriend I ever had. I was ~~angry~~ scratch that, I was downright pissed when management stepped in and told us that we couldn't be together. They brought in Eleanor, who I'm sure is a very lovely girl, but I couldn't help but despise her. She came inbetween us, taking you away from me. You acted more like a couple with her, than you did with me. And I was depressed. I had always told myself I wouldn't cut. But when you walked in at 1 am with lipstick all over every inch of your body, I immediately took action. I cut, 4 or 5 different times. You never noticed, or cared if you did. God, my own BOYFRIEND didn't know I was depressed. How sad is that? Well, I'm actually not sure if I can still call you that. What are we, Louis? Best mates? Boyfriends?  Neither? Probably the last one. The last time you kissed me-jesus I can't even remember the last time you kissed me. Look next to you. At the wilted flower. Do you recognize that flower, Louis? Because I do. It's the flower you gave me when you asked me to be your boyfriend. Yes, call me a girl, I saved it. Because that was the best day of my life. Not sure if I can say the same about you. But I guess if I can, I wouldn't be writing this note. I want you to know that I love you, no matter what. Please don't cry over me. Please. You can be happy with Eleanor now. I know she makes you happier than I do. You can actually be seen in public with her. I was waiting for the day when you and I can come out, but that will never happen. I just want the best for you, and I'm not it. Tell the boys I'll miss them so much. I would have writen them all notes, too, but I ran out of time writing yours. You're probably on your way home right now. It's so late. I love you so much, Louis. Promise me you'll be stronger than I am. Never do what I'm about to do. Ever. I'm just so weak. Be strong. For Eleanor. For your parents. For the boys. For me. I wish you the best and a long happy life, Lou. You deserve it. I love you to the moon and back. _ **

**_-Haz_ **

There were tears streaming down Louis' face. How could he have been so selfish to ignore his own boyfriend? He opened the bathroom door. Harry was curled up in a ball, pills strewn across the bathroom tile. Louis could hear the sound of faint weeping. He fell to his knees, holding the younger boy in his arms. "HARRY! OH GOD NO! HARRY! WHY?!"

Harry gasped for air. "L-Louis."

Louis stopped, looking straight at Harry. "HARRY! Baby! Wake up! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

Harry's eyes opened slightly. "L-Louis."

Louis pulled out his cell, dialing 911.

"Hello 911. Please state your emergency."

"HELP! MY BOYFRIEND IS DYING!"

"I'm going to need you to calm down and state your address."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! HE'S DYING! JUST COME QUICK. IT'S 9800 ELM LANE! HURRY!"

"We're sending an ambulance."

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, thank you." He hung up, turning all of his attention back to Harry. "Harry! I'm so sorry! I'M SO SORRY HARRY! I LOVE YOU, BABY! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" He cried. "PLEASE!" He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso.

He felt Harry rest his head on his shoulder. "L-Louis. H-help m-me," Harry breathed.

The sound of his voice was enough to shatter Louis' heart. "I know, baby. I'm here. I love you so much. I don't love Eleanor. I love you. And I know this is very bad timing on my part, but-"

Harry faintly pressed his soft lips against Louis' chapped ones. "S-stop ramb-rambling, L-Lou," Harry said against Louis' lips. Louis kissed back with all of his might. "O-ow!" Harry exclaimed.

Louis pulled back. "Sorry, "he said sheepishly.

"C-come h-here." Harry sat up slowly, pressing his lips to Louis' again.

They pulled away at the sound of sirens. "Harry, stay here. I'm going to let them in. We're going to help you, okay?"

"Where else am I gonna go?" Harry retorted with a smirk.

"God, you're so perfect," Louis said, pecking his lips once more. He ran in to let the EMTs in. "He's in the bathroom!" They followed Louis.

"He doesn't look so good," One guy with sandy brown hair said. Louis rolled his eyes, going back to Harry.

He was stopped by the other guy. "Sorry, kid. I'm going to have to ask you to stand back."

"That's my boyfriend, you twat!"

"I'm sorry, kid. Just let us do our job."

Louis  pouted like a child. "Do I at least get to ride in the ambulance with him?"

"Yes. Now back up."

Louis watched in terror as they carried Harry out on the stretcher. He prayed Harry would be alright as he called the other three boys. He noticed he had three missed calls from Eleanor. He ignored them. Harry was his number one priority right now, and should have been the whole time.

"Louis!" He heard three boys call his name as he sat waiting on the cold hospital floor. "How is he?"

Louis just shrugged. "Dunno. They won't let anyone in to see him."

Liam pulled Louis in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, Louis."

"Don't  be. It's all my fault." He sunk back down to the floor. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault," He muttered over and over again.

Niall and Zayn rubbed his back. "No it's not. Don't beat yourself up."

"No! It's all my fault! I've been a terrible boyfriend! The reason he's in here is because of me!"

Liam, Niall, and Zayn looked around at everyone else who was now glancing in their direction. "Shh. Lou, you're causing a scene."

"Let them stare!" He shouted bitterly. "It's all my fault he's in here! All my fault."

"What do you mean, Louis?"

"The reason he's even in this hellhole is because he attempted suicide. Because I've been too focused on my fake girlfriend than my real boyfriend. I've been neglecting him. God, I'm such an idiot!" He put his head in his hands.

"No. You're not an idiot, Lou. Harry loves you, and he knows you love him," Niall reassured.

"IF HE KNEW I LOVED HIM, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, WOULD WE?!" Louis snapped.

"Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis looked up to see the doctor. "Y-yes?"

"You can go see Mr. Styles."

He hadn't even gotten his whole sentence out before Louis ran in. "Harry!" He cried.

Harry was hooked up to a bunch of different machines, IVs sprouting out of him everywhere. He was sickingly pale. His eyes fluttered open, revealing that his once green and full of life emeralds were now a dreary and pale green. It made Louis sick to his stomach. "Lo-Louis." The other boys were in the room, but Harry only acknowledged Louis, as if he was the only one in the room.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"S-stop ap-apol-apologizing."

Louis reached for Harry's hand. "P-please don't leave me, Haz."

"Nev-never, L-Louis. N-never."

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"H-hi b-boys."

The other boys said their hellos.

"I love you so much, Harry." Louis kissed him again.

"I-I l-l-love y-you, Louis."

All of a sudden, there was a frantic beeping from one of the machines, and Harry's eyes shut, mouth ajar. Louis knew what that meant. "No. No. NO. NO!" The other boys held him back. "NO! HARRY! NO!" He screamed. He was dragged out of the room as the doctor and nurses ran in. "HARRY NOOOO!" He screamed, and cried, and begged, and pleaded. But Harry was gone.

Louis refused to believe Harry was gone. Not even when he was watching his boyfriend go six feet under. He didn't cry. He couldn't. He promised Harry. And he kept that promise. He didn't talk to any of the boys, or anyone else for that matter. He stayed in his and Harry's shared bedroom. He had the violet pressed and framed above the bed. He stayed wrapped up in Harry's favorite blanket, the one that smelled like Harry. He did, however, break one promise he made to Harry. Because it was too much for him. He wasn't happy. He quit One Direction, and then the others did, as well. He never ate, he didn't go outside, he slammed his phone against the wall, the flimsy iphone shattering everywhere. The mess was still on the ground. He ignored any outside contact. The anniversary of Harry's death was too much for Louis to handle. He didn't want to be alive anymore.

So he decided not to be.

He hung himself, for Harry. To be with Harry. The only one who could make the pain in his heart go away.

* * *

 

He found himself in a place that was very familiar to him. Was he- he was at Leeds. But how? Someone ran into the back of him.

"Oops," They said. No. It couldn't be...

"Hi," Louis said. "H-Harry?"

"Hello, babe."

"Wh-what's going on here?"

"You're in heaven, Lou."

He shook his head. "No. I'm at Leeds."

"Correct. Leeds was the best time of your life, so you're in your heaven," Harry explained.

"Is Leeds your heaven, too?"

Harry blushed. "My heaven is where you are."

"Can anyone see us, Haz?" Louis asked.

Harry furrowed his brows (Oh how adorable he looked doing that.) "No?"

"Good," Louis said, closing the gap between them.

* * *

_Weatherman said it's gonna snow_   
_By now I should be used to the cold_   
_Mid-Februray shouldn't be so scary_   
_It was only December, I still remember_   
_The presents, the trees, you and me_   
  
_But you went away_   
_How dare you_   
_I miss you_   
_They say I'll be ok_   
_But I'm not going to ever get over you_   
  
_Living alone here in this place_   
_I think of you and I'm not afraid_   
_Your favorite records make me feel better_   
_Cause you sing along with every song_   
_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_   
  
_But you went away_   
_How dare you_   
_I miss you_   
_They say I'll be ok_   
_But I'm not going to ever get over you_   
  
_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone_   
  
_Cause you went away_   
_How dare you_   
_I miss you_   
_They say I'll be ok_   
_But I'm not going to ever get over you_


End file.
